Call centers, such as customer service centers, dispatch centers and E911 centers, typically record conversations with center personnel either by recording (i.e., logging) all calls as they are received or by manually activating the recording of a call after identifying its context in order to recognize and respond to relevant customer concerns. The process of automatically recording all conversations as they are received however has become increasingly burdensome on call centers as communication networks have evolved to support the communication of video as well as audio, thus increasing the amount of data which must be recorded. As a result, call centers have been required to spend considerable time and expense to upgrade network hardware in order to support the significant bandwidth and increased storage capacity needed for communicating and archiving multimedia content, some of which may not even be relevant to a business concern of the call center, thus wasting valuable resources. In addition, the process of manually recording conversations is also problematic as it taxes call center resources by requiring the individual addressing customer issues presented during a service call to contemporaneously also manually identify the context of the call and then further record the call, thus increasing the potential for human error and unfocused support.